


Secret

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die's birthday party ends up being the operative place for a few confessions and a generous helping of relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruiza](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ruiza), [elyachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyachan/gifts).



> Random prompts came out as: at some point someone needs to suck dick from behind (hold dick back and suck on the tip while behind the person), and place is apartment during Die's birthday party IN THE BATHROOM.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: various by lynch.

Die had been planning the event for quite some time, glad to have the time off to actually set up his party and spend some legitimate time on it, and everyone else in the band knew it. Even Kyo had gotten in on the planning of the event, helping to get a reasonable printer for the invitations. Kaoru had helped find someone to cater, Shinya had taken Die's cats for the evening so none of them got lost with doors opening and closing all night, and Toshiya had outright purchased all the booze they'd need for the event. That left Die with decorating and actually sending out the invitations, which he had managed quite well on his own.

When the night finally rolled around, Kyo found himself about an hour after Die's official start time, finally standing at the guitarist's door. He didn't bother knocking, hearing the party inside and knowing well that he was welcome to come in, Die having told him at least eighty times since they'd known one another. Stepping inside, he knelt down and removed his boots. Leaving them by the door, he shed his jacket and scarf as well, hanging them over what he recognized as Kaoru's on the hook there. Apparently they were the only ones leaving things up front. Just as well, he supposed.

He made his way into the room, quickly glancing around at who all was there, finding about half the guests Die had invited had already showed up. Not a bad turnout for the first hour of the party, Die should certainly feel good about that. Kyo made his way to where Die was currently conversing with one of the other guests, lightly touching his arm and then handing over a card and a small box, Chrome Hearts written across the top, making it sort of obvious what it was. "If you have it already, let me know and we'll exchange it." He offered a soft smile and then wandered off, waving off Die's gushing thanks and compliments. It always amazed him how easily Die could be made to smile after all these years, but it never failed.

He made his way to the food table, selecting a few pieces of sashimi and a bit of seaweed salad before going to sit down on Die's couch to eat it. Most people were milling around, already having found groups to talk with, most all of them with a drink in hand, and Kyo had a certain distaste for drunken ramblings from people he didn't hold as close as his actual friends. For his own friends, he'd put aside his differences on the subject and let them ramble if they needed to.

He was nearly done with everything on his plate when he felt the couch shift. Cutting his eyes to the side, he saw it was Kaoru and a moment later, there was a drink in front of him, Kaoru's hand holding it. He looked down and then over at the guitarist more fully, arching an eyebrow at him.

"It's not alcoholic. I made it... just take it." Kaoru sighed, shaking his head. "Lighten up just a tad bit tonight, hmm?"

Kyo reached to take the drink, bringing it to his nose and sniffing it. It smelled citrusy. He took an experimental sip and then a bigger drink before putting it down. "You're a terrible liar, just so you know." He shot Kaoru a look and then picked up his last piece of sashimi, pushing it into his mouth and pulling the shrimp tail free, tossing it on his plate as he chewed.

Kaoru took the now empty plate, stuffing it in the garbage by his side of the couch and then leaned back, crossing one leg over the other. "Just shut up and drink it. It doesn't even taste like booze."

Kyo swallowed and picked his drink back up, settling on the couch, one leg drawn up a bit so he could face Kaoru. "It doesn't... but that doesn't mean I won't be in a horrible place in the morning if I drink more than a few."

"All I'm asking is one. You're sitting all alone and you didn't even let Die finish gushing all over you for the gift you were thoughtful enough to bring to him." Kaoru snorted. "I had to listen to the rest of it. He adores it, by the way. It's one he's been wanting."

"Good. Means I don't have to return it." Kyo took another sip, staring at Kaoru over the rim.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. You care, but... you can be so cold about it sometimes. Alcohol mellows that out and you can actually interact... enjoy yourself with other people for once."

Kyo blinked languidly at the other and then snorted. "You think I don't enjoy myself, but you're wrong. Maybe... alcohol makes all of you enjoy me more."

Kaoru stared at the other for a good ten seconds before he huffed out an indignant sound and shook his head. "You know what? Sometimes you make me want to give up completely with how... arrogant you come across. You're not that way, but you try to act like you are for some reason."

"Is that how you all see me then?" Kyo leaned forward, his eyes pinning Kaoru's gaze, something alight in them that wasn't often there off-stage. "As an arrogant asshole that doesn't want to associate with you or be a part of your stupid little groups?"

Exasperation was evident in everything Kaoru did. Even the way he sat radiated it. "Stupid little groups," he mocked back at Kyo and then shook his head, throwing one hand up. "See, it's that shit. The digs, the things you do on-fucking-purpose just to rile us up and make us come back at you in some way or other. There's no reason for it other than that, but you do it anyway."

Kyo sat back, a little smirk on his face. "You're right, I do it on purpose. But you have the wrong idea... there's plenty of reasons. One of them is to bring about something like this. It pours the _truth_ out of people's mouths quicker than even your fancy alcohol can. And do you know what truth you're telling me right now, Kaoru?"

The guitarist slammed back the rest of his own amber-colored drink and placed the glass on the table. He turned to fully stare Kyo down himself. "I don't know, how about you just out and tell me like you're going to anyway?"

Almost as if he hadn't heard him - or didn't care - Kyo continued on, his voice level and his eyes still bright, that little smirk firmly in place on his lips. "It tells me that you worry about me... that you care about my well-being beyond that of the band. It lets me know that all those times you tried to pass off your interest in how I was feeling or what was going on in my life outside work... that it wasn't _just_ because of the band. The very fact that you sought me out tonight screams that you always look out for me, something you've taken upon yourself to do for whatever internal reasons you may have. And the sheer fact," he leaned closer, "that you haven't stormed off and left my ass sitting here alone yet suggests that you have an ulterior motive for even coming over to sit here tonight."

When Kaoru didn't make any move to respond to him, Kyo sat back, shifting to a more comfortable position and crossing one leg over the other, taking another sip of his alcohol. "Your silence implies so many things. I hope you're aware of that."

"Just... shut up for a minute, will you?" Kaoru ran a hand over his face and then sighed. "I need another fucking drink just to deal with you."

"You only need what you perceive that you need. You're doing fine if you'd just open your mouth and get your knuckles out of the way of it."

"Can you possibly get any more conceited?! Fuck!" Kaoru pushed himself up off the chair and stalked off to the bar in the corner of the room, a few of the guests looking after him in slight surprise.

Almost instantly Die was at Kyo's side, leaning worriedly over the couch. "What happened? Are you okay? Is he?"

Kyo turned to look up at Die's almost desperately pitiful face and he bit back his harsh comments for the day. After all... it was a special day for Die. "Lover's spat?"

Die's eyes widened and he nearly snapped his neck trying to look between them. "You... what? Seriously?"

Kyo let his grin slid out and he shook his head. "Gullible tonight, aren't you? Lay back on the beer a bit, yeah?" He reached for Die's bottle, pulling it from his hands and tucking it between his thighs. "No, we had an argument, but we're not lovers."

The redhead straightened up and then sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, I get your point. I'll cut off for an hour, yeah?" He reached to squeeze Kyo's shoulder and then wandered off toward Kaoru, the same concerned look on his face as before.

Kyo sat back, finishing up the drink that Kaoru had brought him and then putting the glass beside Kaoru's obviously forgotten one, picking up Die's beer and sniffing it. It was higher quality than his usual. Kyo hated beer... but he wasn't a fan of wasting things either and warm beer was the pits. With a shrug, he took a swig from the bottle, made a face, and put it back between his thighs, just watching the new crowd of guests arrive.

It was nearly an hour before Kaoru finally made his way back over to Kyo. When he did, Kyo sat there, silently staring up at him, an expectant look on his face. He'd watched Kaoru take in three more glasses of whatever he'd been drinking before and most of another beer that Die had passed off to him after realizing he shouldn't be drinking again yet.

For a few moments, Kaoru just stood there, staring back down at the vocalist. Until he finally leaned over him, one arm on the back of the couch as if to keep Kyo there while he spoke. "You're a little shit, I hope you know that. But if you want the truth... then have it." His breath reeked of alcohol but his words were still solid, not slurred by the lubricant as of yet. He was well on his way to drunk, but not quite there yet. Kyo didn't push him for it, instead he waited... breathed in the air the other was pushing out and waited.

Eventually Kaoru simply straightened up and adjusted his shirt, pushing his hands into his pockets. His eyes darted from one guest to another, finally settling back on Kyo's face again. "Come with me." With that, he was off down the hallway, not even bothering to stop and see if Kyo was going to follow him or not.

Kyo pushed himself up off the sofa, putting the empty beer bottle aside and trudging after the other, watching him go into the bathroom. Classy. He stepped inside after him and closed the door, flicking the little lock on it and then crossing his arms, leveling his gaze on Kaoru. "Okay... I'm here."

Kaoru actually looked a bit beside himself, as if he hadn't expected Kyo to remotely move from the couch at all. All the same, he cleared his throat and then pushed a hand through his moussed-up hair and then took a step toward him. Once he had him nearly crowded back against the door (though Kyo didn't move even an inch) he breathed out, "I do care about you... far more than I should."

The admission was at least enough for Kyo to soften up just a bit. He let his arms loosen and his stance shift to one of a man more receptive to what was being said. Before he even realized Kaoru was leaning in closer, he had the guitarist's lips on his own. Closing his eyes, Kyo sort of sank into it, one hand coming to rest lightly on Kaoru's wallet chain, the other hooked into his own pocket as he just accepted what was happening. 

Kaoru's lips felt slightly chapped, but they were still soft beneath that. His breath tasted of alcohol and cigarettes, but it wasn't anything Kyo hadn't expected it to be. When Kaoru didn't pull away after a few seconds, Kyo slowly began to return the kiss, his lips moving against Kaoru's own, tongue sliding out over his lower lip.

The guitarist returned the kiss with gusto, his hand coming up to slide into the back of Kyo's hair, his body moving closer as he kissed him harder. Soon enough, he had him against the door completely, kissing him in a manner that implied he'd have some major issues if it didn't continue. 

Once they did part their lips, it was only for Kaoru to move his kisses down Kyo's neck, his mouth tasting and tongue laving over the flesh. And then Kaoru began to nip at him, first under his jaw and then down his neck, teeth scraping over the sensitive column of flesh. 

Almost instantly, Kyo was putty in the other's hands, his hips pushing forward, a quiet gasp leaving his lips. He shoved his hand into Kaoru's hair to hold him against one spot in particular. As Kaoru worked on the skin there, his teeth worrying it and tongue apologizing for the abuse, Kyo's nipples began to harden, his cock slowly doing the same. He let out little pants of breath, each one containing an almost delicate sound of some sort until he finally shuddered and whispered, "Oh sweet gods."

Kaoru gave the area one more hard suck and then pulled back, studying Kyo's face. He moved his own hips, gently pressing them forward as he watched Kyo, almost as if he were experimenting with the whole thing, a slightly perplexed look on his face.

"Kaoru..." Kyo breathed out, smirking at him just after. "My dick is hard. I think you already have your answer."

"I didn't ask anything..." the guitarist started.

"No, but your eyes did." Kyo tugged lightly on the hair within his grasp and then slid his other hand up over Kaoru's chest. Leaning in, he murmured, "Just do it already."

Kaoru backed off for a moment and then tugged Kyo over to the cabinet beside the sink, urging him toward it. Leaning over the piece of furniture, Kyo let out a chuckle. He braced his arms on the edge of it as he felt Kaoru's body pressing up against his backside. Bowing his head, he pushed his ass back toward the guitarist. If this was how it was going to be, then so be it.

At first, Kaoru just ground himself against him, the hard ache of his cock pushing against Kyo's ass with each little thrust. And then he was gone, the touch completely missing for a few moments, the sound of him rummaging through Die's drawers meeting Kyo's ears.

"That's rude you know," Kyo murmured, "to be going through Die's stuff."

"Yes... because he hasn't done that at my house." He pulled open another drawer and then huffed out a laugh, pulling out a slim vibrator and holding it up. "Guess we can make a few assumptions based on this now, can't we?"

Kyo snorted and shifted, reaching down to start opening his pants, growing impatient with Kaoru's slowness. By the time the other had located a bottle of lubricant and a condom, Kyo had his pants completely open, his hand in his boxers jerking his cock.

Kaoru just moved back behind him, setting the condom down and then reaching to tug Kyo's pants down around his ankles. A moment passed and then he had hold of his boxers as well, lowering them down. As soon as he had them down, he leaned in, lightly biting at the other's ass cheek and then grabbing it for a few seconds. "Shit..."

"I take it you," Kyo let out a soft growl when the other gave the other cheek a swat, "like what you see."

Kaoru just chuckled, lubing up his fingers and then sliding them between Kyo's cheeks, probing at his entrance and then slipping one digit inside. He slowly fucked him with it, surprised at how little Kyo actually reacted to the touch. His body didn't clench and the vocalist certainly didn't say anything about it. He supposed some part of him had expected Kyo to protest the whole thing. But that wasn't what was happening at all.

He took his time, prepping the other as well as he possibly could given the position and the circumstances, just glad Die had a second bathroom for people to use if they needed it. 

Slipping his fingers free, he wiped them on a piece of toilet paper, tossing it in the trash and then reached between Kyo's legs, caressing his balls and finally finding his cock. A shocked sound escaped him as he touched him, not having expected him to be fully hard still. He shifted closer, tugging Kyo's dick back, the vocalist moving his hips to a more agreeable angle as Kaoru pushed his balls to the side and then leaned in to suck the tip of his cock.

"Fuck... Kaoru," Kyo breathed out, remaining perfectly still so the other could suck on him for a little bit. A tiny moan escaped and then he clapped one hand over his mouth as Kaoru's mouth slid down even more over his length. Yes... this was definitely a good choice of what to do with his evening. He shuddered and bucked slightly before finally moving his hand, hissing out, "More... I _need_ more."

Kaoru pulled back from where he'd been sucking the other's cock and looked up at him, smirking at the way Kyo was all rigid lines and trembling muscles. He stood up, unfastening his pants and quickly unwrapping the condom. Once he had it on his dick, he used a bit more lube on himself and then shifted in, pressing himself tight against Kyo's body, one hand guiding his dick into his slick passage before he wrapped that arm around Kyo's waist and began to thrust.

He couldn't even bring himself to care about the sound of chains jingling back and forth, nor the slap of skin-on-skin as he went at Kyo a bit harder than he'd intended, not having realized he was nearly as riled up as he actually was until then. He pulled Kyo upright, just grinding against him as he attacked his neck once again, finding all the untattooed flesh and starting to diligently mark it in a variety of other ways. There were no concerts for at least another month and a half and he didn't think Kyo had any photoshoots, so he did as he pleased, uncaring what marks he left.

Kyo's hand grasped his own from the vocalist's hip and dragged it down to his cock, wrapping his fingers around the length of it and then starting to stroke himself off using Kaoru's hand for the actual touch. Moans slid from his lips, growing louder the harder Kaoru fucked him. Some part of Kaoru was certain everyone could hear them and he just didn't give a shit right then, finally getting something he'd been wanting for far too long to hold back.

Kyo's free hand slammed into the counter a harsh cry of, "Fuck!" coming out of his mouth as Kaoru began to actually thrust into him again rather than just humping at him. Another huff of breath and then he watched in the mirror as Kyo's eyes rolled back and his mouth opened. Another rough moan as Kyo clamped down around him and then the vocalist was cumming, spurt after spurt hitting the drawers in front of him, his body spasming around Kaoru's dick. 

Kaoru set in quicker on Kyo, his hand leaving his dick and grasping his hip once again, using him for leverage. Something fell off the cabinet, smacked into the floor, and rolled under it, but Kaoru ignored it. Kyo's voice continued to let out whimpers and whines as Kaoru fucked him, the sounds turning the guitarist on even more than he'd thought possible. When his own end hit him a few minutes later, it was abrupt and caused him to nearly claw at Kyo's hips. A moan of the vocalist's name followed as he sank into him one last time and stayed there as he filled the condom with his release.

For a while they just remained that way, Kyo nearly laying half on the counter, Kaoru buried to the hilt inside him, just reveling in what they'd done... and someone in the living room laughing hysterically. Kaoru gave the door a grumpy look and then shook his head, finally pulling out and quickly disposing of the condom. He moved to the toilet, opening the lid and taking a quick piss before flushing and then retrieving everything that had fallen off into the floor. 

Kyo tossed the condom wrapper into the trash, following suit with what Kaoru had done before he quickly cleaned himself up and yanked his clothing back into place. He was fastening his belt when the knock on the door came, followed by a small snicker, which sincerely sounded like Die. He shifted past a rather embarrassed looking Kaoru and nudged him, "Wash up." With that, he opened the door and stepped out. He closed the door behind himself and quietly went about fastening his belt right in front of Die, his eyes flicking up to meet the other guitarist's own, a smirk on his lips. "What?" When all he got was a helpless look from the redhead, he flashed him a grin. "You always tell me to enjoy myself more... so I did."

**The End**


End file.
